Guardian of Pig Valley
by hunter049
Summary: Pigs are the most innocent creatures in the existence of Minecraft. I won't tolerate any harm to the pigs in Pig Valley. Pain to the pigs will happen over my dead body.
1. Prologue

**Me no own Minecraft. That Notch, Mojang, Notch partners, affiliate companies.**

**A/N I'm a strict and no-tolerance MC pig lover. You hurt a pig, I **_**will**_** track you down. I will find you. I will make you pay. So my best friend, the Zing, is a supporter of me. Albeit, he occasionally chows down on pork chops in times of need, but never in front of me. Unlike my friend Fig, who taunts me with such things. **

**Flame me all you want for loving what might soon be an "obsolete" animal, but I'll never let them go. Horses may be better steeds, but I'll ride a pig every day. Carrots are harder to find than wheat, but I'll slay a thousand zombies to feed my pig companion. Cows are nice, but I won't hesitate (much) to kill them. **

**So this is about a character who shares this intense bond with pigs. He'll, as I, protect pigs. Read his (my?) adventures.**

* * *

They say the most delicious, plump, and potentially perfect pigs live in one valley.

This is true.

They say many have tried to capture or kill these pigs for the food.

This is true.

Now, they say tried, and not did. No one is really sure of how or why the hungry people who go into the valley die, but they say the pigs are watched over by a guardian.

This is true.

How do I know this without being one of the fallen adventurers after sweet pork? You already know.

I'm the guardian of Pig Valley.

* * *

Pigs are my favorite animals. No other animal can ever be so utterly amazing. They're like wolves but better. They're more loyal, and cute, and brave. Besides that, I just feel like they need me. Their faces look at me and scream for protection. If I don't do it, who will?

Of course, that implies I find it a chore. I do _not_. I'd do it, and do, because they're innocent. They don't hurt anyone, and look at you with cute, imploring eyes. Whoever can look at that and slash is a monster. I'm a former monster hunter (more on that later) and so I make it my duty to kill those that stray from the path of light.

I can't protect them all, sadly. So I went to a valley, a wonderful valley, filled with pigs. I've never seen so many, I swear to Notch.

So why am I such a fanatic pig lover, in a timeline? That's simple. As I said, I used to be a monster hunter. A good one, if I might add. Caves, dungeons, mineshafts, I'd explore them all. Then I'd kill the mobs and sell the loot at Block City.

But occasionally I'd get in over my head. Sometimes I'd escape by the skin of my teeth, either after fighting and killing them all or running. Other times another adventurer would come along and help me. We split the loot, but I lost contact with him after giving up monster hunting. I gave up monster hunting after the Incident.

It happened on my last mission. I had been overconfident, only bringing one Healing potion. Waltzing down into an abandoned mineshaft, I dodged arrows, shoved creepers, and stabbed zombies. I was cutting through a zombie head when I heard the tell-tale hissing. _Boom._

I felt pain, and blood seeping through my shirt. That's when I drank the potion. Bad move. The effects were fast, but not fast enough. A cave spider sank its fangs deep into my arm before I could kill it. Even after its death, the poison coursed through my veins.

My head pounded, and I could hear my body wanting to shut down for repairs. Luckily the potion kept me awake. I say luckily somewhat ironically, since the pain I felt while awake was excruciating.

The pain passed, eventually. However, by that point skeletons were firing at me. I ran towards the exit, and could see daylight. The daylight, unfortunately, was at the top of a long flight of stairs.

Pain shot from my head again, and my face hit the floor. I rolled to see a zombie groan and punch again. At this point my sight was blurry, and it was all I could do to dodge his blows. Unfortunately I felt déjà vu, and for good reason.

_Boom._ Another creeper. The explosion killed the zombie, but I could scarcely move. I knew the skeletons were closing in on my position, and I prayed that Notch send me an angel. He did.

A snort pierced the nebulous haze enclosing my mind. I blinked to see a pig looking at me with his head turned. It reminded me of a wolf, but I had no carrots. Nonetheless, the pig snorted again and pulled me into a hole in the wall. The pig fit perfectly through, and I was squeezed to get in.

Inside was a den of sorts. But it was a simple hole with stairs to the top. Still, I was amazed that a pig was capable of such things. He pulled me next to some water. I drank my fill, and then slept. Sleep never felt so good.

I awoke and the pig was awake and at the base of the safer stairs. He oinked and nodded towards the light. We made it to the surface and I blinked at the sun. It was setting.

I looked at my savior. "I don't know if you understand me, but I want to repay you. Live with me at my house, please. It's the least I can do."

The pig oinked, and as I walked he followed. We made it to my house as the moon was in the center. The next day, I moved my home to the valley filled with pigs.

The pig still lives with me. And although I can't be sure, I think he approves of my guarding duties.

* * *

So maybe that's confusing or maybe it's not enough to warrant what I do. Think what you want; I don't care. I'm the guardian of Pig Valley. I will protect them, and I'm not afraid to die for them.

* * *

**So there you go. Pig Valley's guardian just debuted. Now, this isn't a one-shot. The next chapter will be up someday. Not sure when though.**

**I hope you liked it. Review, check out my other stories, review those. It'd make me happy. **

**Don't hurt pigs, or you know what will happen. I'll be watching from the shadows...**

**Until next time, this was Hunter.**


	2. Day 1

**I turtlely don't own Minecraft. That's Notch, his partners, Mojang, and affiliate companies.**

**Alright, let's goooo piggy!**

* * *

I made my new home into a nearby cliffside facing the valley. Digging and mining made my muscles hurt, but Bacon, my pig, kept me going.

You might think it strange of me, who loves pigs more than himself, to name the pig who saved his life a food. I named him such because it reminds me of what he will become if I don't protect him.

Finally, I finished by placing two doors down at the entrance. I made a couple pig doors beside it, really just holes in the wall to let Bacon and any other pigs in.

I wiped my sweaty brow and looked down at Bacon. He oinked and entered through the pig door. I went in through the normal door. Inside, I smiled at my work. Two clocks hung on each side of the wall, above my chests and beds on each side. Everything was perfectly symmetrical.

I laid down on one bed, and motioned for Bacon to sleep in the other. As he slept, I sat up. My work was not yet done, and never would be. I yawned and stretched, tired.

Shaking myself, I walked to the left water pool. I splashed water on my face and felt much more alert. I grinned, and grabbed an iron hoe, some steak, and my black iron armor.

I climbed down the rock face and saw no one. I stepped back, mixing myself with the shadows. This way, I could watch over the pigs and not startle them or keep them from sleeping.

_Like I should be doing_. I shook my head. No, I knew I couldn't sleep so long as they could be hurt or killed. I took out my iron hoe. One would think it was just for gardening, but I had a stone hoe for that.

A hoe was just a dull scythe, but this hoe was sharpened. I wanted to use a scythe for protecting these creatures, because I am now a reaper of dark souls. And anyone who would harm a pig was someone I considered evil.

I smiled, and my blade was now glinting. I had painstakingly made the blade and my iron armor black, using coal during my breaks from mining out a house.

The full moon shone down, but it couldn't reach me. However, it _did_ reach some adventurer walking through the valley. I watched him, and moved with the shadows to get closer to him, just in case I needed to dish out some justice.

He simply walked, carrying a torch to illuminate his way. I was very close to letting him go, until he looked at a slumbering pig. This alone wouldn't cause me to attack, but then he took out a sword.

I dived into action, jumping against the wall as leverage to pounce on him. He let out an _oof_ as I crashed into him, scythe ready to reap.

Then the torch rolled and shone over his face. I gaped and got off him. "Luke...?"

He nodded and picked up the torch to my face. "Hunter! What are you doing here, and why did you nearly violate me?"

I was about to answer when what he said really hit me. "Violate you? No!"

He grinned, and I realized he just said that to irk me. Good old Luke. "So what _are_ you doing here, Hunter?"

"I'm protecting this valley of pigs. I won't let anyone hurt them."

"Not even me?"

I shook my head, and held my scythe tighter, just in case. That didn't escape his notice (he was observant to a disturbing degree...).

"You know you can't win against me." He grabbed his sword from the ground before continuing. "After all, I'm one of the best fighters in the region."

He was right. That was why I chose him to accompany me on some of my missions, after all. But I swore I would fight to the death to protect these pigs, and hopeless odds against an expert swordsman and fighter weren't about to deter me.

"I know. And I don't care. You will not hurt them." I readied my scythe, but my heart wasn't in it.

He sheathed his sword. "Alright. For you, Hunt, I won't kill these pigs. But I'm starving."

I handed him a steak, and he gladly ate it. I sat down, and placed his torch in front of me. He sat on the other side of the torch, and we talked.

"You really have your heart set on these pigs?"

I nodded. "Not just these pigs, but all pigs."

He whistled. "No way you can save them all. You know that, right?"

I nodded again, this time sadly. "That's why I chose this valley. Ever seen so many pigs?"

He looked around. "No."

"Exactly."

He watched the smoke for a bit, then looked me over. "You look really tired."

"I just made my house right over there. And this new armor and weapon."

"I see. Look, go get some sleep, I'll watch over them."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "Just leave me a few steaks."

I handed him the meat, and headed home. If there was ever anyone I could trust, it'd be him. Lunging and hopping to my home in the cliffside, I entered and got into my bed. Bacon woke up and looked at me.

"I'm resting while a close friend watches over the valley. You can meet him tomorrow, but you sleep too."

He nodded, and slept on the bed. Bacon trusted my trust in others. Funny.

I looked at the ceiling, trying to calm my mind. Soon, sleep claimed me as it did Bacon.

* * *

**And so that first night in the valley ends with a partner in protection, a pig in a bed, a new home, and a good night's sleep.**

**In case you haven't noticed, I really love scythes. A lot. They're like my favorite weapon, probably.**

**I hope you liked it. Hunter, out.**


	3. Day 2

**I don't own Minecraft. That'd be Notch, his partners, Mojang, and affiliate companies.**

**No, I will _not_ include anyone in _this_ fanfic. I will probably make one later on in which I will be accepting character submissions. Until then, please just wait and I hope you will be content with what I already have in mind. Send me your character summary if you want, and I'll keep it in storage.**

**Previous Chapter Summary: Hunter's friend Luke just came into the valley. An expert fighter and swordsman, he agrees to help protect the valley for at least that night, so Hunter could get rest from a day of constructing his home.**

**And as for the other chapter, my mistake. That's Chapter 3 of _Cult of_ _Herobrine. __  
_**

* * *

_Oink. _

That sound penetrates my dreams, and I felt a weight on me. Not a metaphorical one, regarding my new job of protecting these pigs. I felt a real weight on my chest, and it moved as another _oink_ hit my ear.

I opened my eyes, and looked into Bacon's. He hopped off me and went outside through the pig door. I walked over to my water pool and splashed myself awake. Putting on my black armor and taking my scythe, I greeted the dawn with a smile.

Luke was below me, watching over the herd of pigs while petting Bacon. I smiled as my trust in him paid off.

He looked up and grinned. Luke motioned for me to come closer.

"Alright, one of us needs to go to Block City. I'd say it's me, since you should stay and watch over them."

I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Why do we need to go to the city?"

Luke looked at me as if I just asked him why pigs were pink. "To get intel. If anyone's planning to come here. And more supplies."

I nodded. It'd be a good way to get an edge. After all, waiting all night is good and all, but expecting someone would be less... monotonous.

Luke smiled. "Alright then. Anything you want me to bring back?"

"Some more iron might be good. We might need to make repairs later." Luke nodded and bid me goodbye. I petted Bacon and sat to wait for him.

* * *

Waiting was so boring. Bacon slept contently in the sun's heat, and I was tempted to do the same. His soft body would make a nice pillow. My head slowly dropped towards his nice, pink body and my eyes slowly shut...

I could hear an arrow whiz through the air, and guarded Bacon with the blade of my scythe. The arrow pinged against my armor, and I heard someone swear.

I looked up to the cliff. A figure reloaded an arrow and aimed. I grinned. _Finally_.

I heard, "What the hell? You blocked my shot!"

"Whatever you do to these pigs, I'll do ten times that to you!"

The archer cocked his head, I could see as I neared the cliffside. I sidestepped a bit to be able to see my adversary without the sun's glare.

It was a girl. That was the most obvious thing I noticed. After that, I noticed her leather armor. She looked down at me with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"Listen," she said, "I need to get a set number of pounds of pork a week to get my gold. Try not to stand in my way, or you might get an arrow in your skull."

I growled and jumped from stony platform to rocky ledge to get to her. I was almost to the top when I heard her.

"Time to fill my quota."

I jumped higher than I ever had before and hooked her leg. She stumbled, and aimed her bow down by mistake.

She let loose her arrow, and it hit me in the chestplate. I got knocked off the ledge, and fell with a _thud_ to the ground.

"Just won't let me do my job, huh?"

I stood up and shook my head. "You won't hurt these pigs."

The girl looked me up and down. She swore. "We'll see if I won't get my quota tomorrow."

With that, she huffed and left, in the direction of Block City. My chest ached, but Bacon awoke. "Really, Bacon? All that and you just wake up _now_?"

He snorted and nuzzled my leg. "Yeah, love you too."

* * *

Luke finally came back, with question to start me off.

"Want to hear the good news or bad news first?"

I considered both, then shrugged. "Good news."

"Alright. People now know you're this valley's protector."

"Then what's the bad news?"

"Pork Inc. knows you're the protector of this valley. Apparently this is their prime hunting area. They're mad, Hunter. The next closest pig population is miles away."

"Alright, why is that bad?"

"Because I hear they're planning to come and kill every pig in this valley."

* * *

**So... wow. Every single pig. This couldn't have anything to do with that archer, could it...?**

**Anyways, hope you liked it.**


End file.
